3-E, Selamatkan barang Berhargamu!(R A Z I A)
by KiiroLily
Summary: RAZIA. 5 huruf ajaib. Yang mampu membuat siswa bergidik. Rate T for safe. Gak pinter bikin summary.OOC, sho-ai!


**Apa apaan?**

 **Saya udah ninggalin ffn selama ini( ga ada yang nanya). Jadi mungkin bikin yang pendek-pendek dulu. Dan fic ini, adalah perwujudan pengalaman razia saya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

3-E: Lindungi Barang Berhargamu!( A)

Copyright: Yusei Matsui

Warning: semua karakter jadi nista senista-nistanya (OOC), sho-ai!

Jika ada fanfic dengan judul atau alur yang sama, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Fic ini berisi 85% pengalaman saya, kecuali bagian sho-ai nya

XOOOXOXOOO

Ini adalah sebuah hari yang cerah. Matahari terbit dari timur, bulan berbentuk bulat, dan guru-guru mengajar dengan normal.

Maaf. Tolong coret dua pernyataan terakhir. Bulan sdah berbentuk sabit dan guru kelas 3-E merupakan guru yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Gimana enggak, pas istirahat jajannya ke Eropa. Berkat kecepatan Mach 20nya, tentu. Karena guru itu sendiri masih mewek minta gajinya dinaikin pas ketemu Om Kelabang a.k.a Pak Asano. Om keren-yang-sering-dikira-belum-kawin itu emang penggemarnya banyak sih, entah mereka itu _fangirl_ ato punya keperluan kayak gurita kuning yang mau ngehancurin bumi itu.

Korosensei lagi njelasin tentang sistem koordinasi alat indera manusia yang author sendiri bingung kenapa hal kayak gini harus dipelajari. Untungnya metode belajar Korosensei membuat murid tidak cepat bosan, bahkan disertai lemparan-lemparan peluru dari pistol bertuliskan SAAUSO. Coba semua guru di dunia seperti Korosensei. Nilai author seratus semua.

Namun kenormalan berhenti ketika Negara angin menyerang ( api woi!). Maksudnya ketika seorang Asano Gakuho masuk disertai seorang guru lain dari Menteri Keamanan. Kedua guru yang cocok jadi pasangan itu masuk dengan muka yang datar.

"Nyuuu jadi sudah waktunya ya nyuuuu," Korosensei berkata denagn begitu cerianya.

"Emang hari ini mau ada apa sensei," Tanya si uke rambut biru( baca: Nagisa) dengan penasaran. Sebagai pembunuh paling berbakat di 3-E, ia menebak isi pikiran senseinya( padahal dia barusan nanya) dan mulai memasukkan foto Karma yang baru dibelinya entah dari mana secara cepat tapi diam ke sakunya( lho ketauan suka Karma ya, wakakaka( ga ada yang lucu)).

"Kurasa semuanya bisa menebak Nagisa-kun. Hari ini adalah..."

Siswa yang masih belum tahu apa itu bertanya-tanya.

"RAZIA, alias PENGGELEDAHAN, Nurufufufufufu" Korosensei meneriakkan kalimat (gak) epic itu.

85% anak mengalami shock. Maklumilah, kelas 3-e merupakan anak-anak memiliki 'kesenangan' yang 'unik'.

"Jadi anak-anak silakan berdiri di depan kelas dan saksikan saja, apakah kalian membawa barang **berharga** " kata KepSek sambil menekankan kata berharga.

Okajima langsung pingsan. Mulutnya bahkan keluar busa.

Nakamura kakinya gemeteran.

Kirara mikirin buku-buku mantranya di tas.

Karma malah cengengesan.

"Ga usah terlalu teganglah, cepet ke depan sono. Bapak akan segera memeriksa," Kepsek superkece itu kembali berbicara. 1 menit kemudian, semua siswa sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Etto, saya ngga diikutin meriksa tas?" Korosensei bertanya pada Asano-sensei. Rasanya gurita ini gampang merasa terdiskirminisi( typo disengaja).

"Nggak. Kalo nemu majalah 18+ pasti bakal diibaca, bukannya disita." Dalam pikiran Korosensei mikir 'iya juga sih'.

RAZIA STARTED

Razia dilakukan acak. Setelah mikir-mikir, Asano sensei memeriksa meja nomer 2, tempat seorang ketua kelas ikemen duduk. Ia mulai mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Buku, tempat pensil, penggaris, pistol dan pisau SAAUSO. Isinya normal-normal saja, setidaknya untuk murid kelas 3-E. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang ingin dia periksa.

Om-om-yang ga keliatan-udah-tua itu membuka retsleting (ga tau itu salah ato bener) tas bagian depan. Di sana ia menemukan,

Cincin kawin yang ia berikan kemarin.

Asano sensei tersenyum tipis. Padahal dalem hati udah melayang-layang. Ternyata Isogai masih malu memakainya. Wajarlah, berabe kalo ketauan. Ia melirik kea rah Isogai. Yang bersangkutan mukanya udah kaya mau meledak.

Orang yang (tidak) beruntung berikutnya adalah penduduk meja 17, Rio Nakamura. Setelah isi-isi yang normal dikeluarkan, rupanya tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dalam tas. Nakamura hamper mau ngadain syukuran ketika Asano sensei menemukan sesuatu di antara buku-buku yang ia anggap normal.

"Mati aku" sang penduduk meja hanya berharap ia tidak masuk neraka lapis 13.

Ditariklah sebuah buku bersampul putih. Disampulnya tertulis,'3-E pairings'. Kepsek yang penasaran membuka bukunya.

Di halaman paling depan tertulis 'Nagisa- Karma, Chiba-Hayami, Terasaka-Itona'

Ia tak masalah dengan 3 baris itu. Tapi baris berikutnya membuatnya ingin menggampar gunung Kunugigaoka.

Disitu tertulis ' Pairing Ketua Kelas

Maehara-Isogai (nyuuu)

Karma –Isogai(terbaru nih)

Megu-Isogai (lumayan sih)

Asano( Gakushuu)- Isogai (HYAA)'

DEMI DEWA! Tunangannya dipasangin sama empat orang?! Mana ditikung anak sendiri lagi!

"Nakamura Rio, buku ini saya sita. Pulang sekolah datang ke ruangan saya," Guru Lipan itu berusaha tenang meski di dalem hati udah ga karuan. Ia pun lanjut ke meja lain.

Ia menuju meja nomer 10 (nomer absen saya!). Begitu dibuka, sejumlah kumbang dengan berbagai spesies dan ukuran bertengger di salah satu saku tas (yang udah mati ya!). Segera saja ia berkata pada Kurahashi yang mukanya udah mewek kalo kumbang ngga boleh dibawa ke sekolah.

"Kenapa pak! Itu kan buat sarana belajar Biologi pak! Dan itu hobi saya! Itu adalah keadilan! Saitama! Nenek Tapasya!" Omongan Kurahashi mulai ga nyambung.

" Sarana belajar Biologi disediain sekolah nak. Selain itu, saya jijik ama kumbang." Wah, ternyata sekeren apapun orang, bisa takut kumbang juga ya.

Meja selanjutnya adalah meja nomer 3. Okajima, sang penduduk pun hanya bisa memasrahkan nasibnya.

Begitu tas dibuka, majalah majalah seperti Pl****y dan sejenisnya pun terlihat dan segera disita. Okajima sudah tau bakal disita, jadi dia pasrah aja. Toh ada selemari lagi di rumah.

Kemudian sang Lipan menuju meja yang- berpotensi besar akan membuatnya cacat jika tidak hati-hati.

Meja nomer 1

Meja Karma Akabane.

Meja husbandonya author( ga ada yang nanya).

Ketika jarak dengan meja Karma tinggal setengah meter lagi,

Karma memencet sebuah tombol.

Seketika, seliter wasabi dan mustard keluar. Sang Lipan emang sempet ngehindar, tapi tetep aja kecipratan dikit, sementara lantainya jadi kotor setengah mati.

"Akabane"

Yang bersangkutan nyengir psiko.

"Pulang sekolah ke ruangan saya."

XOOOOXXOOOO

Skip, soalnya kalo satu-satu jari auuthor bisa buntung semua.

HASIL RAZIA TANGGAL 1X 11 20XX

HANDPHONE: TIDAK ADA (mungkin disembunyikan dengan lihainya)

MAJALAH DEWASA 5

BUKU PAIRING YAOI

BUKU MANTRA

BUKU PEMBUATAN RACUN TINGKAT LANJUT

TONGSIS 2

ROTI BUSUK YANG KELAMAAN DI TAS (ini beneran ada di kelas saya XD) 1

CINTA ISOGAI PADAKU (yang ini tidak diperlihatkan ke umum)

"Yang merasa barangnya disita, pulang sekolah ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Saya tidak peduli jarak turun gunung. Tidak ada tunjangan transport. Isogai, kamu juga sebagai ketua kelas. Bawa tasmu juga."

Si ikemen cuma ngangguk. Soalnya dia tahu kenapa dia **dipanggil**.

"Baik, selamat pagi"

Asano sensei tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Oya. Lupa. Tunjukkan tangan kalian."

Kalimat terakhir menegangkan kembali suasana. Raggu-ragu, mereka mengangkat tangan mereka.

" Kirara. Kenapa kuku kamu panjang sekali?"

"Karena suka Mbah- eh, Pak'

" Kamu ini murid atau tukang sihir?"

"Dua- duanya pak."

Sekelas sweatdrop mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kepsek kece mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Gunting kuku.

Kuku Kirara mulai dipotong asal-asalan. Yang bersangkutan cuma meringis karena tanpa kuku panjangnya, jampi-jampi cintanya ke Terasaka ga bakal berhasil.

Selain dia, rupanya yang lain cukup beruntung karena sudah memotong kukunya. Mereka sudah menyiapkan uang untuk pesan kambing buat dipotong.

"Yang kena razia kuku, juga datang ke ruangan saya. Selamat pagi"

XOOXOOOOO

"MAJALAH GUEEE"

"BUKU OTP GUEE"

"TONGSIS GUEE"

Kurang lebih gitulah teriakan dari puncak gunung setelah razia itu.

"KOROSSENSEI, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI ADA RAZIAA"

" Kalau dikasih tau kan kalian ga bakal bawa. Wong foto foto 18+ nya sensei juga diambil" Koro sensei memasang muka sedih. Okajima langsung ikutan senseinya pundung di pojokan.

" Anak anak beruntung yang mendapat kesempatan bertemu Kepsek kita tertjintahhh, Omedetou. Semoga tetap bernapass"

Pelajaran yang dilanjutkan mulai menambah kegelisahan mereka

XOOXOOOO

14.15

Beberapa orang yang beruntung menuruni gunung dan memasuki gedung utama. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud, mereka mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk.

Di dalam ruangan...

"Jadi, barang-barang sitaan kalian akan diambil oleh orang tua kalian."

Mereka hanya meneguk ludah. Pasrah.

"Kau. Nakamura. Buku itu."

Yang bersangkutan gemeteran.

"Akan saya edit sedikit. Lalu saya kembalikan."

Napas lega terdengar.

"Kau. Akabane. Skors 3 hari."

Dia malah senyum kesenengan. Enak lah bebas pelajaran membsankan itu beberapa hari.

"Semuanya boleh keluar. Tapi Isogai di ruangan saya dulu."

Semuanya kecuali Isogai keluar sambil berkata terima kasih. Meski mereka takut tentang kembalinya barang-barang mereka.

" Yuuma. Duduk di kursi di depanku."

Setelah melakukan hal yang disuruh, ketua kelas itu bertanya," Ada apa, Asano-sensei?"

"Cincin itu, kau ternyata masih membawanya."

Orangnya langung merah mukanya.

"Panggil saja aku Gakuho saat sedang sendiri. Dan..."

" Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini"

HEEEEEEEEEE

"Maksudnya jalan bareng. Pikiranmu ternyata terkontaminasi juga."

YAELAH.

"Pulang dulu saja. Kujemput jam 6. Kau tidak ada kegiatan kan."

Isogai mengigit bibirnya, pertanda gugup." Tidak ada sensei."

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Hari itu, berakhir dengan ( tidak terlalu) damai.

End

Omake

Ketika buku OTP nya dikembalikan, Nakamura buru-buru membukanya.

Disitu tertulis

" JANGAN PERNAH PASANGKAN ISOGAI DENGAN SIAPAPUN. KECUALI AKU"

Sang pemilik buku nyengir. Jadi Asano-sensei...

Rasanya akan ada gosip baru di kelas 3-E

END BENERAN

 **Akhirnya,**

 **Akhirnya,**

 **SAYA BISA BIKIN FIC LAGI.**

 **Sungguh. Saya buntu selama 1 tahun lebih.**

 **Dan maaf. Saya terlalu malu buat bikin kissu. Bikin yang ini aja saya gemeter ga karuan .**

 **Betewe makasih udah baca fanfic saya, review ato fav jika berkenan, kritik dan sarannya juga. Tolong jangan flame ya. Sekali lagi, jika ada kesamaan alur, itu ketidaksengajaan dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
